Love and Pain of your Heart
by Kurisutaru2010
Summary: This is the sequel to Can't Tell Your Heart Who to Love, What you've always been waiting for! Okay read and Enjoy
1. The snake of guilt

**Love and Pain of the Heart**

By: Krystal Cardona

Sequel to 'Can't Tell your Heart Who to Love'

Hello loyal fans and new readers to the sequel to my grand CTYHWL fanfic. Again just as I explained in the original this is gonna be disturbing for the Inu/Kag fans, sorry. Just as in the first there is gonna be plenty fluffy stuff, over-rated drama, and your daily serving of cliffhangers. There might be more teary stuff and fewer lemons. There will be constant flashbacks to the first addition just incase you forgot some parts of the chapter, don't worry it won't break the tension of the story. At least one per chapter, you guys doesn't mind do you...? I always say it's not really a story with out flashbacks.

This is in no way a yaoi fanfic. Please and thank you. ENJOY!

**Chapter one: The snake of guilt**

There he sat majestically, his saintly silver locks whipping around in an exquisite cascade of silver tresses. He was how you said 'beautiful'... The golden orbs that where his eyes even more so 1lustrous than the sun it's self. A chiseled face, a clean-shaven chin and high cheek bones making him appear more masculine. A broad-set jaw and his medium neck connecting to his wide set shoulders. She'd seen him half-naked before and well... Kagome was pleased; he had a defined chest and a ripped stomach. Currently gauze and strips of fabric twist around his shoulder and waist. The bandages concealed an impaled torso. He was still injured from the attack... the battle with Naraku.

_Inuyasha attacked with windscar to Naraku's turned back. "Windscar!" Immediatly at the hearing of this Naraku turned to the attacking hanyou, with a reflection gesture. He tripled the Windscar's strength and sent if fly back at the airborne hanyou. "HERE, HAVE A TASTE OF YOUR WINDSCAR!" The wave of energy hit the perturbed Inuyasha right on. He flew back; in his faintness he granted the fully transformed Tetsusigia to fly free from his hands. Inuyasha crashed into the granite flooring, leaving a trail of damaged rubble and coursing blood as he slid harshly against the flooring. _

_Unexpectedly Tetsusigia, still fully transformed and fully powered, lunged into Inuyasha's already injured abdomen, blood flew. It splatted against the walls and dripping it's way of out of the hole in his venter which Tetsusigia had caused. As he spit blood that had pocketed in his mouth, Tetsusigia untransformed and fell out of the wound, lying bloodstained and unprotected by the near-death hanyou._

She only knew what he had told her. The bandages glimmered sunlight, still fresh from this morning. As she recalled he healed faster...even now a two weeks after the battle he could barely move, running and such were very painful activities. Even so Kagome was stunned by how amazing he looked; her heart bolted against her briskly dropping and rising chest. He must have noticed how hard Kagome was breathing for he looked to her with an intense gaze, his golden suns flicking with demonic glory. Kagome found herself pinpointing his tender chaste lips, moist with fresh saliva. A strange stare made itself present in his radiant features. His eyes had 'what are you looking at?' written all over them.

Embarrassed Kagome shot my gaze away from the handsome hanyou. "What's wrong?" A profound intense voice boomed in her ears. "Nothing," In the secrecy of his blind sighted view she fiddled with her thumbs. "Why did you turn your back on me?" She felt his cool hands fondle her shoulders and caress the small of her back. She chewed her bottom lip in defense. "Don't you like me?" An icy hand stroked the feverish nape of Kagome's neck. A vibration, shock snaked down her spine, chilling her down to her bare feet. This was wrong, thankfully _he _wasn't here. As she looked back to answer him, he caught her chin, lifting it slightly. She felt his feverish breathe against her lips... She tingled with this. She not dare move her mouth to answer now, in fear that he might leave. With no reply he approached her, closer he came. _Feverish lips that cloud my thoughts_.

A heart ripping, tongue tying, stomach churning, breathe taking close. Never had he been so close that every beam of hollow sunlight that licked his velvety face was shown. Along with that every shadow that swathed his face and every shadow that attempted to conceal his gorgeous face but fail was defined. Slowly unconfident; she back away. Unanimated dirt lift as her hands brushed the surface. Leisurely closing and shutting eyes glowed with fury, not of anger... It was something different. When he looked to her who did he see? Was it she he was seeing or someone totally different?

Or yet better said did he see Kagome or that wench? _Damn I hated her and every part of her being._ _Why was she even on this earth... most likely sent by the devil to taint it! The wretched women wasn't even alive for god-sake, she was a dead as the witch whom she had killed at the time of her resurrection. She had a body made of clay and half-decayed bone, to imagine that was his dream woman._ That was alright, she had her own dream man. She didn't have to worry about Kikyo anymore...

Suddenly a name shockwaved her brain: Ayame! As soon as it had been transmitted it disappeared. She didn't have to worry about Ayame... Kouga had never even accepted the fact that he'd met her, much less cheat on Kagome with her. She was being foolish.

In an instance he kissed her, tenderly, geniality, aggressively, assertively. His saliva drenched tongue slid and massaged her bottom lip, fanatically asking for entrance to her mouth. She wouldn't allow... tightly she compressed her mouth. He wouldn't give up so easily; frenzied he tapped at her lips. Grinding and twisting, it was too much. Frantic searching finally made a gap in her once solid lips. Tepid breathe echoed in the carven of her mouth, humid and fervent.

The lust, the heat, and sensation every single thing felt by him. A hidden weakness unleashed, the target of his defeat. She was his greatest pleasure and his greatest fatality. If she were to die, he would be useless; he couldn't live on without her. She and she alone was his fantasy, his dream and only now had he realized it. Had he realized it any sooner she would be his, his and his alone. But no, he was a complete and utter idiot and now two healed, highly visible bite marks on the crook of her neck symbolized her as another's. She loved him deeply and intensively, as such her love was once unfathomable. Now that once oh so adjacent love was nothing more that a secluded, forgotten memory.

Kikyo had blinded him so long with her fury that once he saw how much he truly loved her... she was gone. Resting in the arms of another, locking lips with another man, being fondled by another man's hands. The mere thought was enough to send him over the edge, to make him choke his own life rope. Now he realized why Kagome was so concerned, Kikyo was truly and fully dead. With the lost of his greatest love he was cleared of any mystery, along with that clarified of his dim-witted actions. And now because of his stupidity she belonged to another...

She belonged to the Ookami youkai tribe. She _belonged _to Kouga, prince of wolves. Pretty boy of the ookami. A masculine yet with a boyish charm face, blues eyes that shined like the morning sun. A slick body, a trim waistline with medium build, toned nonetheless lean legs. He and Inuyasha were near the same in personality. Headstrong, over-confident, somewhat dense and a better than you-demeanor. There was only one big difference, Kouga unlike Inuyasha wasn't afraid to show his devotion; his love for Kagome.

A sharp pain throbbed in her lower abdomen, like a knife being thrust near her navel. It grew higher and higher till the pain pulsated in her aching heart, she couldn't take it anymore. She thrashed in his lips' embrace, over and over pounding her fist upon his pectoral muscles.

In desperation she pounded him in his wounded abdomen. Hastily he liberated her from his kiss. Arms promptly crossed his lower torso in a distressed attempt for relieve of the coursing pain. Pain-ridden chants bellowed from his hollow throat. "Inuyasha... don't do that!" She hissed through clenched teeth. "You see this!" She lowered the collar of her tee to displaying the two fang marks proudly. "Inuyasha, I'm Kouga's mate..." The words harshly grinded out of her throat, jaggedly said. Her words clenched and confined. She could still taste the tanginess of his tepid lips.

"Don't kiss me... We're just friends remember!" White knuckled and angered by his betray like actions. She snapped, she hated when he tried to get intimate with her. Weeks ago when she wished for the sensation of his touch, he'd ignored her for the dead miko and now that she belonged to Kouga he always wanted to be near her.

Why the hell did he want her now? Now that she was another man's, she was irresistible to him. But no she wasn't when she'd devoted her love to him... Why didn't he want her when she was available? He didn't but every other man in her life wanted her! Hojo and Kouga...It was all a jumble of mixed feelings, sorting them out wouldn't be a picnic. God everything about this was wrong...

She rose, a vortex of cascading ebony locks soaring on winds' wings behind her. "Where are you going?" He asked, clasping his hand tight to her wrist. Pulsations bleed through her body. Deep exhale. "I'm going home..." Heart slash. The fabric of her own heart ripping thundered in her ears, twisting her insides. Slowy he stood, hand still clasped to her wrist. "I'll go with you!" Eternally he chased her and apparently he never reached her. Congested throat, "I'll even carry you!"

Her emotion choked deep with in her. Constricting, crushing, and seizing her emotions like an anaconda did its victim. "..." This snake of guilt was quickly devouring her soul from inside out, eating away at her psyche one pressuring moment at a time. "Not to my house... to... to..." She couldn't say it. The snake bit her throat, obstructing the words that she deeply wanted to speak but the snake forbid. "C'mon Kagome, it'll be just old times!"

Old times... Yes those were darling memories... the old times. He was wrong, this was wrong... It could never be like old times, he ruined it all. Their entire lives could have been like old times, but no. "No Inuyasha! It will never be like old times!" Finally the snake lingered upon her psyche, no longer did the snake contradict her every word, her every breath, her every movement. Solacing she embraced his nimble hand with shuddering fingers, "Why!" In an instance his jagged arms tangled around her, clenching ever breathe with in her. Sucking the very life from her, "Why can't it be like old times!" Tighter his arms wrapped as the erratic chanting continued.

"Tell me why Kagome!" Stinging tears burned his cheeks, rivers of blazing tears etched into his flesh. The constrictor of guilt entwined their conjoined form, suddenly the snake was gone. It wasn't lingering upon her conscience, nor disheveled in her thoughts. Just gone..."Because... you won't let it..." She could feel his heart withering away, the fiend of the shadows eating his soul, loving piece by piece. Winds that guide thou destiny...

Winds danced all around her, voice of the past called out. The forest sang, the moon howled a song of lovers'; like her prince. Yes she needed to get home... home to _her _pack. The ookami were waiting for her, her prince was waiting for her. The winds of destiny guide her. "Kagome!" He descends upon his bony knees, tears pitter-patter upon the muddy earth. "DON'T GO... PLEASE OH PLEASE DON'T GO!" Hand thundered upon the earth, the world shakes beneath her. The planet cries invisible tears for him, a bombardment of limpid raindrops torrent down to earth.

_Boom! _God's thunder strikes the weeping earth, lights more radiant than the auras themselves flicker in the distance. "Sorry... _he's _waiting for me..." Permantly the snake drops from her shoulders, the snake which once challenged her every thought, movement, and every word. Shuddering tears of her own, she paced the forest path. Dancing fall leaves weave and twirl, as if making a ballet from her and her alone to enjoy. Maybe a message from her prince? Telling her it was time to go home? That he was waiting for her? I could be anything. In the distance a lone-wolf howled a song of love, a song of passion, a song just for her...

Okay that was the first chapter... If you have any questions about it you can email me or just reread the chapter. I used some confusing stuff... there just how you say similes. Okay that's the best I can explain, if you still don't understand... well good luck to ya! I'm hopeful that all the original readers will come back for the sequel; this edition is going to be twice as good as the last one... Hopefully I will get more reviews... c'mon people show me some love, like you do all the other writers. What did I deserver to just get 53 somethin reviews, is it because my story sucks! Is it because I'm new to the world... or is it just because you're too lazy to review! See ya l8ters!


	2. Courtship

Chapter 2: Courtship

Okay this is chapter two! We will still be on Kagome's POV... Only Kouga will be in this chapter! Drools Jhears Kouga fangirls shout in distance Back off! Mine! grabs Kouga and runs to room, locks bedroom door. heh, heh, heh!

Recap:

_Boom! God's thunder strikes the weeping earth, lights more radiant than the auras themselves flicker in the distance. "Sorry... he's waiting for me..." Permantly the snake drops from her shoulders, the snake which once challenged her every thought, movement, and every word. Shuddering tears of her own, she paced the forest path. Dancing fall leaves weave and twirl, as if making a ballet from her and her alone to enjoy. Maybe a message from her prince? Telling her it was time to go home? That he was waiting for her? I could be anything. In the distance a lone-wolf howled a song of love, a song of passion, a song just for her..._

_Dusk…_She told herself. "Will he come for me?" Unsettling blues eyes pierce her thoughts. "Inuyasha would…" Again, the stubborn hanyou gouged in her thoughts.

Why always him? Why not someone else? Why? Did she still have lingering feelings for him? Did she feel bad for leaving him… even though it was his fault? Why?

_Crack…_A twig snapping in the hollowed opening of the coppice echoed into her ears, ring out in desperation…

"Is someone there?" vacillating voice, "Maybe?" Chilling voice that stirs the imagination. The voice to her is familiar… "Oh really?" Cockiness shouts out in her tone. "Yes…" Now the voice was deeper and more satanic, viler. "So if someone's there come attack me!" Her pupils rummaged the forest haven side to side, searching for her secret attacker.

The forest fell dead silent, not an owl's call, not a single emit of sound… _GROWL! SNARL! POW! Tackle! _"Stop it!" Laughing, "No I don't think so…" Amorous lips fondle her collarbone and neck, leaving balmy nips. "Your mine now!" Timely lips embrace her own. "Mmmmmm...?" Lips so tightly embracing that her words didn't form. "What?" He rose slight so she might speak. Pant. "Do you know that you do weight at least 120 pounds?"

Frankly he didn't care; he only sat upon her more so. "And?" He asked cockily, asserting more force upon her venter. "Whatch' gonna do about it?" Kouga asked, ducking back down and massaging the ownership marks with his lips. "This…" She grabbed his chin, left him lingering for a second… then abruptly kissed him. "Hmmm…" She forced him up. "What did you say?" She asked, longing for her renewed kiss. "We have to get home…"

A groan echoed deep in the hollow of her throat. "Already?" She asked while propping herself up on her elbows. "Don't worry… We'll have plenty of time to have…" He paused to dust off his armor and various furs. "Plenty of time to have fun..." A cocky smirk made itself present. "Okay then…" She strapped her arms around his waist and his around her shoulders.

Smothered emits muffled into her ears. Every noise was available; she could hear the roaring of demons, the satanic call of restless, and the moaning of the dead… The howling of the moon, the stars' song... "_Twinkle, twinkle little star…. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high like a diamond in the sky…"_ A muffled voice emanated crescendoed on-pitch soprano lyrics. "_Twinkle, twinkle little star..." _The prince located motionless concentrating on the melody and lyrics as they play upon his mind, wholly piecing a song along. The enchanting librettos loitered upon his psyche. Every other emit was obstructed, destroyed by the fascinating melody.

In an instance he looked to her, glacial cerulean aqua eyes pursued her. The intense gaze sent her heart busting, any harder and one of her vessels might explode. _Blue eyes that fog my thoughts… _Bedewed tongue soiled his lips in a coating of fresh saliva. "What?" A question cracked. "Nothing…" Every syllable, every letter clearly formed in the void of his lips. Gradually fallowing azure orbs connect to her, as if looking pass her exterior and into the heart of her soul. Where the vortexed confusion and insanity of her every lingering questions lodged.

"Nothing at all…" Oscillations impulsed in her core. "Why are you staring at me?" Slightly irritated by his intensity, her answer never came. "Come on let's go…" With every part of her being he wanted to kiss her, make her his. His heart was bleeding to kiss her, hold her, make her feel alive. Every fraction of him did want… no needed to be with her. To have her lascivious body against his, _every _part of her touching _every _part of him. With a hastened clasp of the hands he led her on…

…Down the path, up the heaving mountain and through the cascading waterfall, home to a vacant grove. Not a single member dare tread his path, tonight was his and Kagome's night. She leaned against the chamber barrage, hands entangling behind her. With a mournful paint jacketing her face she laid her head leniently.

Prompt hands traced the muscle line of her abdomen, leaving a radiating trail of wild sensations. Velvety body coated her, embrace, warming, tempting her… Feverish breath tickled her collarbone, trembling lips brushed against the ridges of her collarbone. The soft warm suction of his mouth on her neck somehow made every hair on her body raise on end. Restless fingers intertwine with her ebony tresses, engraving their marks with long streaky strokes. Her fingers rested lightly against his jugular as he worked his way up, and she shuddered involuntarily, wondering how it was that such small gestures could drive her so insane.

A deep inhale was like breathing fire, the flames burned her lungs and every other part of her body. The air burn so much so that she wished to stop breathing. Scorching lips clasped against his, more so than a human's kiss, the kiss was like osculating the sun itself. Flaming ambitions burned the hallow of her mouth, scorching saliva swathed her lips. Ablaze tongues tangoed with the dance of passion, drenched in passionate liquid. _Why does he make me feel so… so… so… so alive…? _Drivin' by the insanity of her own desires, her question dissolved in a vortex of cravings.

He slammed her against the wall, tenderly but as aggressive as a fight taunt. "Mmmmm..." She hummed with undeniable pleasure. Forgotten doubts, overlooked fears. Ridged body glided down the gravely cavern barricade, forcing up the back of her tee. For seconds pause he disconjoined, steeped almost upon her knees was Kagome. Signal. She slid her fame down, arms sprawled out like ravens wing. Ebony locks enveloping the rock floor.

He eased himself upon her, slowly and smoothly. "_Relax..._" Profound words slithered out his throat. Hormones circulated through her body un-constricting every muscle, every thought. This was it, she was finally gonna become apart of the ookami...

It scared her... To be married to ademon , that was. The insanity of the moment had dwelled in her mind. _Inuyasha... _Her hanyou lingered upon her thoughts, she couldn't forget him. She just _couldn't_. For too long he had been her solitary love, for too long his rejection of her only made him more irresistible. _For just too long..._

"Kouga!" A bloody member rushed upon their intimate moment. "I'm so SORRY!" He'd caught on, he knew what they we doing. "Kouga..." She whimpered, wanting for him to continue. "What has happened?" He asked, stroking his members wound. "Is it so important that you had to... well... interrupt us?" Angered by his wounded brother's interruption, "Yes..."

"We found Naraku's layer..."

Okay that's chapter two... when will I let Kagome and Kouga go beyond kissing? Will I ever? Will there ever be a descent lemon in my story? And if there is who will it be of? Kouga and Kagome, Sango and Miroku, maybe even Kikyo and Inuyasha? Well don't worry you'll find out soon! Peace out my hommies! Review...


	3. The hollow kiss

Chapter three: The Hollow Kiss

Okay this is chapter two, for this chapter we're leaving Kagome's side and joining Inu! Okay enjoy!

Recap:

_Boom! God's thunder strikes the weeping earth, lights more radiant than the auras themselves flicker in the distance. "Sorry... he's waiting for me..." Permantly the snake drops from her shoulders, the snake which once challenged her every thought, movement, and every word. Shuddering tears of her own, she paced the forest path. Dancing fall leaves weave and twirl, as if making a ballet from her and her alone to enjoy. Maybe a message from her prince? Telling her it was time to go home? That he was waiting for her? I could be anything. In the distance a lone-wolf howled a song of love, a song of passion, a song just for her..._

_Kagome... I love you.._. A broken hearted hanyou chanted breathless. Sniff, snarl. What did it matter now? She was gone and it was his entire fault. He let her walk away with out even a word to say. Was he such an idiot?

Sudden scent graced his nostrils. Rich, miraculous, enchanting, alluring. The aroma of an angel... the rich scent soon was encircled by the ornery scent of death. _Death? _Frigid lifeless palms fondled his naked back. _Unbearably freezing... _Dead angel's wings looped across his upper fame. He didn't stop her. "What are you doing here?" Shuddering lips that kiss. Chaste lips traced his collarbone. "Are you crying?" Cold fingers wipe salty tears from his flushed cheeks. "I'm here now..." Solacing voice emits out to him. "You're here..." Congested voice. "Why?" Questioning voice that riddles.

"Why?" She seemingly asked him back. "Because I _love_ you..." How she said love... it just didn't sound... it didn't sound like her? He couldn't quite catch it... something about the tone, the lackadaisical pitch. "Because you _love _me?" Asked Inuyasha, icy lips brushed against his feverish cheeks. A frigid chill weaved down his suave spine. "Yes..." She paused. "Of course I do..." Beams of sweat upon his cheek froze solid with the simple touch of her arctic breath. "You do?" He asked once more. Was this the Kikyo that hated him? That wanted her revenge? That wanted him to fall to the depths of hell... with her? And if it was truly her... why had she gone two personalities on him? Why, what, and who?

"What you talking about, Inu?" She inquired him. "I _love _you..." There is was again. That tone, the rhythm? What was it that made it... made it... it different?

"I thought that was what you always wanted?" Continually she moved between his cheek and lower jaw, kissing it and freezing it. "What I always wanted?" Now that Kagome was gone ... what was there to live? Was Kikyo truly what he wanted? Or just a distant desire? A faded memory... _a faded love? _And if she was truly what he wanted... why did he feel like he was dying. It was like now that Kagome was gone... the piece that loved her was... was trying to... trying to kill him for his mistakes? His loveless soul perforating his form one mistake a time? But why? He had never felt the aftermath of his one of his mistakes before... why should he feel it now?

"Why do you keep asking...," She nudged his head with her own, "These questions?" Temptingly she nudged his chin with her lips. Cautious golden eyes turn a steady glare upon her, had she'd been alive her heart would of exploded with his defiant gaze. Warily and leisurely he neared her, eyes sluggishly fallow and aperture. Lips growing ever close to her own, a vivid want for intimacy. "Do you truly _love _me?" Tepid lips osculating, kissing her.

As good as if felt, it just didn't feel... just didn't feel right. Her lips weren't warm... weren't warm like _Kagome's. _He loved the way her humid breathe echoed in the cavern of his mouth. How that simple thing made him go crazy inside, how it made every part of his body oscillate with wild temptations. Kikyo's lips were lifeless, and seemingly cold. Cold like the artic winds, her breath was the same... gone cold with death and eerie revenge.

Her saliva wasn't passionately tepid like Kagome's, she didn't make his world spin like Kagome did, She didn't radiate heat like Kagome's body did, she didn't- make his body pulsate with hidden lust like Kagome did. She wasn't anything like Kagome.

_DUH! _It hit him like a frozen slush ball. Kagome wasn't Kikyo and Kikyo wasn't Kagome. Oh yes he known all this before, heard it million times. But not until now did he realize it's full meaning, it's full complexity.

For seconds he released her. Icy concealed breath ambushed his face, stoking every tepid feature. "Why..." She opened her once secured eyes, tedious toffee eyes that glowed with star light. "Did you stop?" She asked, pleading for the fervor of his fondle. Voice sealed with heaving emotions that rest upon his mind, he couldn't answer. Swaying she pillowed her head upon his naked chest. To him, it was like laying a dead body upon him... to confess... sorta disgusting. Vomit weaved up his throat, obstructed behind his tonsils. _Gah_, he gagged. A frigid fever chilled him down to the bone. Her touch was nothing close to what it was in life.

Cold like artic winds, dead like graveyard bodies. He remembered her touch, her stroke, her tone, her... her beautiful face... her beautiful eyes. All that and more. The softness of her hair, the radiant glow of her face, and the velvetiness of her flesh... it was all so-so near. Yet all so far. A tingle pulsed in within him. No this wasn't a tingle of intimacy; it was something-something else? What was this feeling he had? An eerie sensation, like... like wanting to- to get away from-from her? But why, this was what he had always wanted, wasn't it?

"Kiky-Kikyo?" He asked, voice muffled and hushed. "Yes?" She nuzzled her cheek against his fleshy chest, taking in the feverish temperature of his body. "Stop..." Memories of the past congested the fieriness of tone. "Stop what?" She kissed the cleft of his chest. "That..." With slight motion he pushed her way. He pushed her away... Never had he thought that he do that... He pushed her away. "Huh?" She whimpered in questioning.

_He dare push me away? _She asked herself. He loved her, didn't he? The things she had told Kouga came to mind.

Flashback

"_Tell me Lady Kikyo, how can you love and hate Inuyasha?" He asked, to him it was one or the other. You either love or you hate someone. _

"_Does it have to be one or the other? Hate or love?" She asked him. "Hmmm, between a man and a woman, yes!" He responded. _

"_Hmmm, if I had to choose one..." She thought about his response. "Neither... I don't love him and I don't hate him. I love him at one time, but now I don't feel either for him." _

"_Neither?" Kouga asked, "I thought you loved Inuyasha and he loved you _

_back..." _

End of Flashback

Yes, that was right. She'd told Kouga that she felt neither for him. But by now she couldn't get Inuyasha outta her mind. Darn her own statement! She _did _Love him... Did she? How could she doubt her own desire? Damn Human limitations. She was human, and as a human she often wondered about life... or in her case the _after _life, questioning her own existence more often.

In her own desperation she lifted herself for his form, he sighed in relieve. "Why..." She cut him off. "I have to go..."

"_Finally_," He mumbled to himself. With in seconds she was gone. "Thank the gods..." He could still taste the tangy cold of her mouth: The eerie taste of death upon her, could still feel the phantom touches of her hands, her body. It's like her ghost was still clinging to him. The moments flashed before his fallowed eyes.

He licked his lips, fondled his own wounded chest. Cold beams of sweat coursed down the cleft of his chest, the corded muscles of his abdomen, and his flushed cheeks. "Oh farewell... my beloved Kikyo..."

Okay that was chapter three... Okay if you've read 'Can't tell your heart who to love' then you know there were a whole lot of cliffhangers... Chapter four is where the really good ones are gonna happen. I'm gonna try to make this at least 14 chapters, so cheer me on! Well I gottas start Chapter four... See ya l8ter!


	4. oh farwell my beloved Kikyo

Chapter Four: Oh Farewell My Beloved Kikyo

Okay I bet you can't guess what's gonna happen to Kikyo, can ya? Okay I'm done now.

Recap:

_He licked his lips, fondled his own wounded chest. Cold beams of sweat coursed down the cleft of his chest, the corded muscles of his abdomen, and his flushed cheeks. "Oh farewell... my beloved Kikyo..."_

"Where's Naraku!" Kouga demanded from his bloodied member. "Up in the northern mountains..." Within an instance Kouga had Kagome upon his back and had speed off unto Naraku's layer.

"Where are you Naraku!" His voice echoed into the halls. "Where are you!" The voice continued to answer him back. "_Damn!_" He mumbled to himself. He stalked the empty halls. Cerulean eyes memorizing every nick and corner. Their every step boomed throughout the corridors then vanished into the shadows. Kouga recalled ever hall, the bony fleshless skeletons that line ever corridors' walls. Every hall was another world, like they had both stepped through a portal to another place. Light. _Light?_ A corridor lighted with lanterns they had come upon. _Like the gold of heaven..._

"So you're here..." A rusty, creaky voice graces them. "Who are...?" The death-ridden voice interrupted. "Come...Here?" A bloody chamber covered in blood and shadow. Shadow swathe body lying limp upon the stone floor, scratching granite with bloody nails. "Kagome?" The smell of death is strong, almost... almost over powering...

"Oh...hello... wolfb-boy..." Words that stumble through darkness. "Kikyo!" Kagome asked, dropping up on her knees near the decrepit form. "Yes," The emits booms whisk through the room, vibrating the castle to its core. "What happened?" Kagome asked, examining the blood drenched body. "Naraku..."

"NARAKU!" Kouga rushed. "Yes... but he's gone now..." Kouga's anger calmed, he was gone... "I knew---I knew I couldn't... couldn't..." Her voice pause, she inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Beat him... but I didn't... listen..." As Kouga neared her, the scent of a certain hanyou wisped by his flared nostrils. "Inuyasha," Kagome flashed in Kouga's direction, but stayed in her pose. "What?" Kagome asked; voice cracking and some what squeaky. She reeked of the hanyou's scent, lips glossed with dog hanyou's salvia, arms still feverish from his hold. "So you smelled him upon me?" She coughed; a deep sliver of crimson liquid steam down her lips and chin. Kagome looked at the small vile of potion she had in her jean's pocket. This potion would heal Kikyo... even so Kagome found herself struggling to show Kikyo the vile. _Wait... if she's already dead... then... then..._ Kouga interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, you reek of his aroma..." Inuyasha's scent wasn't new to him, he knew it well. "Why?" A minor tone of jealousy in her tone. "DO YOU REALLY want to know?" Kikyo even though dying right in front of them had a reason to be cocky. Kagome's eyes flashed... what did she have to offer Inuyasha? She was dead... she would have to sort this out with him later. _No Kikyo doesn't deserve this vile of healing potion... she will die as my love for that hanyou died... hard and filled with an uncomparable pain of lose..._

"There's no need for that!" Kouga lifted Kagome from her knees. "Oh please... you don't consider yourself a better prize than that self-absorbed hanyou?" She quivered as she managed to barely chuckle. If Kagome hadn't been right beside him... he would of answered yes but see as she was... he stopped himself. "There's no need..."

"Stop it! You—you know that your better than him... after all you're a prince..." Kouga couldn't help but agree to her statement. "STOP IT!" The frustrated schoolgirl yelled.

'BANG!' The sound of shattering rubble filled the air. It was him. "KIKYO!" The hanyou yelled at the full volume of his lungs. "I smell your blood!" He ran wildly through the corridors searching for the near to death priestess. His bare feet skidded to a halt in front of the blood-ridden chamber. There upon the ground lay his beloved Kikyo. He had no doubt in his mind that Kouga had attempted to killed her as a wedding present to Kagome.

"KIKYO!" He yelled in the usual dramatic way. "Why the hell did you do this to her!" He demanded an explanation from Kagome. "Inu" He wouldn't even hear her out. "I know you didn't like her... but to resort to this?" The sadness in his eyes was sure to make even the hardest of shells crack. "But"

"But nothing! Kagome your not the girl I thought you were!" He turned his back on the confused schoolgirl and knelt by his beloved's side. "Shhh... It's gonna be alright..." He whispered softly as he combed her hair back. "Shhh.."

Kagome could barely watch as he cared for her... it was almost nauseating. She snuggled closer to her mate, the warmth of his arms blanketed her. It was so soothing to have someone to hold you when you need them. He neared her ear... "What's wrong my love?" She didn't want to answer so she just remained quiet.

"Inuya—sha..." The words slowly climbed up her throat. "What is it?" He asked quickly. "I don't think I'm going to make it..." She slowly whispered. "What! Yes you are gonna make it! Don't lose hope..." She made an attempt to laugh but death was getting all to near for jokes. "Oh... Inuyasha... I lost hope along time ago..." Her half-eyed gaze stunned him. A blood covered hand stroked his feverish cheeks. "I lost hope when I lost you..." For a minute it looked like she had gone... but suddenly her life arose once more. "Inuyasha?" He looked to her quickly. "I love— I love— you..." Suddenly the little warmth she had left her, the small signs that she was alive gradually faded away. And as her vital signs did she also faded away... faded away...

"Kikyo?" He coughed out. "Kikyo..." A small crystal tear slid down his face. "DAMN!" He pounded the ground. "DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!" He kissed her lips gently, fondled her face and combed his fingers through her silk ebony hair. "Oh farewell my beloved Kikyo..."

His face revolved back to where Kagome stood. He lifted from his posed-seat and rammed Kouga upon the granite wall. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO HER!" Over and over again, repeatedly slamming into the wall. "Stop...STOP!" Kagome stood in front of the wild hanyou and embraced him tight. If he had any less sense at the time he would of ripped her to shreds but what little humanity he had left reached out to stop him. "WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" She cried up on his bare chest. "WHO?"

"Naraku... Naraku killed her..." The ire boiled with in him once more. "WHAT! THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM." She pleaded the hanyou to calm himself. "INUYASHA PLEASE!" Her pleads went unanswered. "NARAKU!" With that he sped of to find the devious Naraku.

"Oh...Kouga... what did I do..." She hugged him tighter than she ever had before. He looked at her kindly, hoping to cheer her up. "It's alright love..." He himself knew that everything clearly wasn't alright. "Really?" She looked deep into his cerulean eyes. "Yes... Love." He said confidently. He always made her feel better... she just couldn't resist his charms.

He scooped her off her feet... carried her in his muscular arms. He made her feel at light as a feather. She clutched tight to his armored chest, making sure he wouldn't let her fall. "If I fall will you catch me..." The answer to such a question was obvious. He looked at her with the passion of a million men. "If you fall will I catch you..." He loosened his grip for a moment, allowing her to slip slightly. "Yes... my love... over and over again..." He tightened his embrace upon her once more and brought her up.

"What about Inuyasha?" Kouga looked a little shocked at first but soon found himself answering her. "If it makes you happy... I will catch Inuyasha as well..." She chuckled at his response. "I didn't mean it like that... I meant do you think he's gonna be alright?" Kouga blushed... _Stupid, Stupid. _He mentally punched himself. "Inuyasha's a big puppy dog... He'll be alright..." She was so comforted by his words. "Kagome..." She was so tired she just didn't have the strength to keep her eyes open anymore. "_Kagome..." _The event of Kikyo's death left her physically drain... slowly she drifted of into her fantasies... as slow as the heartbeats of Kouga's oh so near heart. Before she drifted off one thought crossed her mind. _If this is how love feels... then I wish to be in love forever... forever... _

_Group ah!_ How sweet... just makes Kikyo seem so worthless cough I mean so... so... so... what the hell... she was worthless... Sorry to all the Kikyo fans out there. I told you this chapter would be dramatic... don't worry if this wasn't enough for ya... There's gonna be a whole lot more. You cannot blame me if you short-out your computer cuz when you were reading this chapter... You started crying on your keyboard... YOU CANNOT BLAME ME! HA,HA,HA! Sorry... and just to warn you... someone else is gonna die... but it's gonna be like three chapters from now. Who is it gonna be? Kouga, Inuyasha, Naraku, Kagome... Maybe even Shippo Oh wait he's not in this story... sorry..." Well I gotta go. Don't cry on keyboards.

Adios,

Kurisutaru2010


	5. anger, depression, questioning, and lust

Chapter Five: anger, depression, questioning, and lust

So this chapter is gonna focus of Inuyasha. Okay let's recap... Inuyasha still has feelings for Kagome. Kagome is Kouga's mate now. Kouga and Kagome's make-out session is interrupted by news of Naraku's castle. They go to his castle and find Kikyo dying. Kagome has a potion that can heal her but refuses to give it up so easily. Inuyasha arrives after a romantic meeting with Kikyo. Is quickly angered after she dies and goes of to kill Naraku. So this is where we meet up with Inuyasha again.

Recap:

"_What about Inuyasha?" Kouga looked a little shocked at first but soon found himself answering her. "If it makes you happy... I will catch Inuyasha as well..." She chuckled at his response. "I didn't mean it like that... I meant do you think he's gonna be alright?" Kouga blushed... Stupid, Stupid. He mentally punched himself. "Inuyasha's a big puppy dog... He'll be alright..." She was so comforted by his words. "Kagome..." She was so tired she just didn't have the strength to keep her eyes open anymore. "Kagome..." The event of Kikyo's death left her physically drain... slowly she drifted of into her fantasies... as slow as the heartbeats of Kouga's oh so near heart. Before she drifted off one thought crossed her mind. If this is how love feels... then I wish to be in love forever... forever... _

Deep inhale, deep exhale. It'd been hours since he had left Kagome and Kouga and still there was no sign of Naraku. "DAMNIT!" He collapsed upon his knees. "WHERE ARE YOU, NARAKU!" He hung his head in exhaustion. He dropped and flipped himself unto his back. "Where..." He couldn't deny it. He needed rest. Slowly he allowed his eyes to flutter shut.

"Oh, hello brother..." He eyes flashed open. It was Sesshoumaru. "_Damn..._" He mumbled under his breath. "Dear brother why are you covered in blood... and oh yes where is that Kagome girl? I have a question to ask her." He sat up at his brother's call. It was bad enough without him around but now that he was here it was gonna get worst.

"Kikyo's dead..." Sesshoumaru didn't looked shocked at all. But for a heartless demon that was completely natural. "I'm not surprised..." He said while pacing around his still floored brother. "Huh?" Sesshoumaru knew something that he didn't. "Naraku told me he was going to kill her..." Inuyasha immedatly jumped to his bare feet and unsheathed Tetsusigia "What!" Inuyasha froze into attacking formation. "Remember... Naraku needed a miko's blood and the Shikon- no- tama to purify the Earth... well since Kagome made the wrong choice. He had to kill Kikyo. If she'd chosen you and this wouldn't of happen." Inuyasha collapsed to the floor again. He was too drained to fight Sesshoumaru right now. "What do you need to ask Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, falling upon his back. "I needed to ask her to ask Taksun and Ryouga to stay out of my lands..."

"Who?" Inuyasha asked. "Kouga's father and brother..."

"Kagome?" Kagome's eyes fluttered open at her lover's call. "Huh?" She muttered. She noticed that she was no longer in his arms but laid out on soft cushiony grass. How long had she been asleep? "What's wrong love?" He asked will nuzzling the crook of her neck. "Nothing... stop it." She managed to scream as she laughed uncontrollably. "Kouga stop it!" She chuckled. She couldn't stop laugh, she was to the point where she fell back. Still laughing mind you.

"No..." He nuzzled the soft flesh of her cheeks. He kissed her soft upon her lips. Then more aggressively. "Kouga..." He looked at her with intense passion. "Yes... love?" She gently kissed him. She fondled his face gently, running her fingers through his hair. "I... I love you..."

She shuttered. "Kagome..." He said. "What... sweetheart?" His eyes shimmered in the sunlight. "I love you too." His hand rubbed upon her hips and arms. And slowly she felt actually like she was in love... **_if this is how love truly feels... then I never wish to lose it..._**

"Does Kagome know?" Inuyasha asked. "Maybe... I'm not sure..." Sesshoumaru stated. "Don't worry about it... I'll tell her." She had left all her futuristic gizmos at the camp site, she'd have to come back. "Alright... I must go. Rin is calling me." So with that he faded into the sky. All but Rin's cries were heard. "LORD Sesshoumaru!" Yes, Sesshoumaru was very close to the human child. Perhaps something besides their father's demon blood had been passed to me.

"We should get going." Kagome said while slipping on her t-shirt. Kouga leaned unto her and softly kissed the area near her ear. "You are now part of the ookami..." He whispered softly into her ear . "Kouga I have to go back." She said, rising off the soft cushiony grass. "Why?" He asked taking her hand in his. "I left all my stuff with Inuyasha." Kouga looked slightly irritated. "Can't catch me!" She called sticking her tongue out at the ookami prince. "Oh yeah!" He said as she took off. "YEAH!" She was running as fast as she could and he looked like he was just jogging. "Gotcha!" He said flinging his arms around her waist and spinning her through the air. "Man!" She yelled as Kouga set her on ground level once more. "I win!" He laughed. "So my princess... what do I win?" He asked playfully nuzzling noses. "Hmmm..." She hummed. She pecked him quickly upon his lips. "THAT!" She escaped and started running down the hill towards her camp.

Inuyasha was enjoy the peace of his lonely walk. That was until a certain miko ran into his path. Looking back to make sure Kouga hadn't caught up to her yet she failed to notice a hanyou standing in her direct path. "Kagome?" He yelled as the unaware miko plowed him to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" She said pushing herself up. "Nice to see ya too..." He joked. The laughing stop instantly. "Inuyasha?" She notice a focused gaze. "Inuyasha?" She tapped his cheek trying to re-awake him from his daze. A hand shakily reached towards his leg. "What's wrong?" She was beginning to worry. His eyes shifted almost immediately. Within them they held an immense anger. They flashed red, then yellow, and then completely white. He throw Kagome, who up until now had been sitting upon his chest. "What the heck!" The anger flicked in his golden eyes. His fangs clenched together.

"What's this, Kagome!" He held a vile up to her, she immediately gasped. "You could have saved her!" He mounted a top her. "YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER!" He grabbed the collar of her muscle shirt. "Why didn't you?" She could see the intense pain swelling in his golden eyes. "Why didn't you..." He asked slowly bending over.

Kouga had reached them now. His eyes flashed as he saw the weeping hanyou mounted atop his mate. "Inuyasha!" He asked running at top speed towards him. He pulled Inuyasha off of Kagome by his lustrous mane of brilliant white hair. "She could have saved her!" He yelled while being pulled of the now sorrowful Kagome. "What is he talking about!" Kouga asked rather belligerently. "Kagome!"

She looked at him with red eyes. "He's... he's talking... talking about... Kikyo." She muttered in-between shutters. "What does he mean!" He focused completely on her.

"I...I could... could have... saved her life... with a p-potion..." Kagome shifted her gaze down in shame. "...kagome... why didn't you?" He voice quieted as he kneeled beside her. "Why?"

"Because... she'd caused me so much pain..." Kouga took her hands in his and kissed them gently. "Kagome... you let her die all because of you scorn?" He took her in his arms; embracing her tightly. "I'M SO... SO...S-SORRY!" She gasped between shutters. Inuyasha pulled her from her lover's embrace. "We **need **to talk..." He pulled to a bare area in the adjacent forest.

"Why... that's all I want to know." He said taking her hands in his. "Because... of what she'd taken from **me!" **She answered now slightly enraged. "What had she taken from you that was so important!" He asked making her look at him. "What!" He squeezed her hands. Her eyes went void for a second. Her grip eased and she looked down towards her feet.

"She... she took..." She rocked her arms back and forth. "She took... You..." She instantly twisted around and took a seat on the ground. "What?" He looked bewildered at her. "What?" He jerked her by her shoulders slightly. "She took you!" She yelled. "My first **real **love!"

"My first and true love... she took you from me." A dark shadow eclipsed her face. "I could never have you because... because the **_only _**person... the **_only _**woman you ever thought about as a lover.. Was her!" Small slivers of tears coursed down her face. "You could never love me... like you did her!" Her fist clenched; her knuckles faded white. "Even when you were gonna kiss me... you called out her name instead!" She jerked as she spoke.**_ "I'm not scared... Kikyo..." Kagome jolted back at the hearing of the words. _**

He recalled the words he had so easily spoken. "But to let her die..." Kagome's shoulders squared and her back straightened. " I wanted her to die like my love for you had... hard and filled the uncomparable pain of lose..." She winced. "I'm sorry... Kagome... didn't know I had caused you so much... so much pain." He now felt guilty.

"And no matter how many times I kiss or hug Kouga... I still wish it was you instead of him..." She said with intense regret. She got up. She looked at him passionately. "I really liked when you kissed me earlier..."Slowly she kissed him and touched his arms, his chest, his neck, and his face. "But I didn't want you to know that..." She kissed him deeper. "Because I was _his..." _He eased in her lips' embrace. He couldn't help but kiss her back. He wanted to kiss her. He didn't care what Kouga would say... he still wanted and loved Kagome. He didn't care...

Well that was kinda... confusing wasn't it? Why is Kagome kissing Inuyasha? Isn't she married to Kouga? Why is this happening! Questions I'm sure all of you are asking. And killing kikyo really didn't have anything to do with the plot... I just hate her guts! And that's why I'm making her one of the villains in this story. IN YOUR FACE KIKYO LOVERS! No disrespect in any way of course. Well stick around... a lot more dramatic stuff is gonna happen.

Adios,

Krys C


End file.
